Personaruto 3
by DeapoolioMan
Summary: Meu nome é Minato Arisato, Ninja Chunnin de Konohagakure. Nosso time procurou sobre uma tal de Akatstrega, e temos que destrui-la antes que uma guerra entre as nações comecem. Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro, e vou me mudar para uma cidade chamada Iwatodai, onde monstros vagam sobre a noite.
1. Personaruto - Melhores amigos

Primeira fanfic minha nesse site, por favor peguem leve :P

"Não importa o que fiz ou vi. Não me lembro de mais nada mais, de um clarão e de repente aconteceu tudo."

Olhei pela janela e vi minha aldeia. Uma gigantesca rede de edifícios e arvores por todo lado. A alguns quilômetros via 5 estátúas: dos 5 hokages, no qual um deles era meu pai. Vivia só com minha irmã, mas estava cercado de amigos. Meu nome é Minato Arisato e eu sou Chunnin de Konohagakure.

- Minato-nii, sério que temos que acordar agora? Estou morta de cansaço. - Resmungava minha irmã, Minako, na cama ao lado. Diferente de mim, ela tinha cabelos ruivos, olhos vermelhos vívidos e uma feição de garotinha rebelde.

- Sim, mana. Meu time tem uma missão hoje. E que eu saiba o seu também. -Não podia culpa-la, também estava sonolento. A noite passada festejamos que nosso amigo Ahihiko virou Jonin.

Nós acordamos e colocamos nossos coletes de Jonin. Sempre guardávamos armas no pescoço, e chamavamos as carinhosamente de Evoker. Saimos da casa já de manhã e fomos diretamente ao portão da vila. Estavam lá os nossos times.

- Atrasados como sempre, Arisatos. -Dizia Yukari. Era uma garota linda de cabelos e olhos castanhos. Usava sempre seu colete Chunnin, porém um short tão curto que fazia a cabeça de todos os homens da aldeia.

- Relaxa, Yuka, a missão ainda demora para começar. -Ao lado dela, Junpei, meu melhor amigo, estava. Era um jovem de 21 anos com barba pequena e usava sempre consigo um boné de beisebol.

- É Yuka, pare de ser tão rígida, nem mesmo a Mitsuru-sempai não é tanto. -Minako falou enquanto ficava ao lado de seu grupo.

Nossa Jounin era Mitsuru Kirijo, outra garota não tão mais velha que a gente, ruiva e linda. Era muito cabeça dura e gostava de "executar" seus pupilos. Me pergunto se ela daria bem como nazista.

- O que falaram de mim, imbecis. -Mitsuru socou Minako na cabeça levemente e todos riram.

O grupo de minha irmã era formado por ela, Fuuka Yamagishi, uma garota tímida, bonita de cabelos azuis e voz severamente irritante, também Chunnin, mas trabalhava para a Hokage a maioria dos casos, ela sabia um jutsu raro que identificava os inimigos em qualquer lugar do mundo. O outro era Ken Amada, um garoto de 12 anos, Chunnin. Era realmente um orgulho e era o mais inteligente e maturo do grupo. E por último o sensei, Ahihiko Sanada. Um jovem da mesma idade que Mitsuru, forte e com cabelos grisalhos.

- Por que não vamos logo? -Ken falava, sentado em uma pedra.

- Yamagishi não identificou o alvo. É algo sobre uma coisa sombria e poderosa demais, sabe, bobagens do Hokage.

De repente, do nada, veio a ajudante do Hokage. Era uma garota loira, sem expressão ou sentimento, embora sua beleza compensasse seus defeitos.

- Ahihiko-san, o Hokage disse para que sua missão fosse cancelada. -A garota dizia.

- Aegis-chan, pare com isso. Quero me divertir um pouco... -Minako falou e tocou no ombro da garota, que era Aegis.

- Você não entendeu, mestre. A missão foi cancelada. -Aegis.

Me lembrei, a atendente do Hokage ainda chama a minha irmã e a mim de mestre. Não sabemos o porque.

- Que seja. Yamagishi, leve Amada e Arisato para almoçar -Ahihiko deu 500 yen para Fuuka, que saiu sem pensar duas vezes.

Ahihiko saiu com Aegis e foi em direção para a sala do Hokage.

- Vamos, nossa missão não vai esperar. -Mitsuru começou a andar em direção a floresta.

- Espere por nós! - Yukari, Junpei e eu dissemos, em uni-som.

Andando pela floresta, como três amigos, conversávamos sobre muitas coisas: jogos, família, mas nunca tinhamos falado sobre amor e não perderia essa chance.

- Então, Yuka, de quem você gosta mais na vila?

A garota corou muito e não respondeu, então Junpei interviu.

- Eu fiquei com muita garota na festa do Ahihiko-sempai, e com uma ruiva gata demais... -Era muito normal Junpei chamar uma garota de "gata", mas nunca falava em público.

Era quase que óbvio que a Yukari gostava de mim, sempre que insinuavam algo entre ela e Junpei, ela ignorava e xingava. Mas quando falam qualquer coisa de mim, até que somos amigos, ela cora e não responde.

- Minato-kun...que-queria dizer um coisa para você. -Yukari falou, totalmente vermelha.

- O que é, Yuka?

- Bem...pensei se vo-você queria... -Ela foi interrompida por um "CALADOS" da Mitsuru, que falou para nos escondermos.

Uma garota ruiva com visual de lolita gótica, um cara grisalho sem camisa e com um ar de hippie e um outro parecido com um emo de óculos passaram.

- Que droga...tomara que o mestre não se preocupe que não conseguimos matar aquele falso membro da Akatstrega. -O hippie falou.

- Não se preocupe. Acho que ele não vai se preocupar. Caso ele nos mate, é só fingir que não sentimos dor. -A lolita respondeu.

- Você é estranha, Chidori... -O garoto de óculos falou...

- Espere, sinto algo... -O hippie atirou em direção aonde estávamos e fomos forçados a ataca-los.


	2. Narusona - Me suicido para meus amigos

A fanfic será dividida em 2 Arcs: Personaruto e Narusona. Uma delas será sobre o mundo de Naruto com os personagens de Persona e vice-versa.

"Não importa o que fiz ou vi. Não me lembro de mais nada mais, de um clarão e de repente aconteceu tudo."

Sai do trem ás 11:59 da noite e me arrependo disso, me assustei com os caixões na rua e a lua gigantesca, mas continuei seguindo. Precisava chegar no dormitório o quanto antes. Andei bastante e consegui finalmente chegar. Um garoto me esperava lá, usava uma roupa com um cachecol azul e cabelos castanhos espetados.

- Bem vindo. Por favor, assine aqui. Não tenha medo, aqui só diz que deve se responsabilizar por seus atos.

Assino e em seguida o garoto some, ouço barulhos de passos descendo a escada do dormitório, e fico paralizado de medo quando a garota de cabelos rosa, feições delicadas e olhos verdes me aponta uma arma.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura. Ele é o novato. -Disse a outra garota, com cabelos negros parecidos com orelhas de panda, olhos castanhos e feições igualmente lindas. - Sou Tenten Ama.

- Sou Sakura Haruno. -Sakura finge que escondeu a arma, e aperta minha mão. -Bem, você deve estar cansado. A propósito, qual seu nome?

- Naruto Uzumaki. Prazer em conhece-las. Cara, estou morto, onde é o quarto?

- Isso já simplifica as coisas, seu quarto é lá encima, no final do corredor.

Dormi, com um pouco de perturbação por conta da arma de Sakura, dos caixões e da lua estranha. Mas na manhã seguinte, Sakura me acompanhou até a escola, um edíficio lindo em uma ilha. Nossa cidade são várias ilhas ligadas por vias de trens.

- Bem, aqui estamos, Gekkoukan High School! Bem, você é da sala 4-F, te vejo depois.

E saiu. Segui até a tal sala, e fui abordado por um garoto de cabelo espetado para trás e olhos negros, usava um uniforme escolar.

- Você deve ser o aluno transferido. Sou Sasuke Uchiha -Disse o garoto.

- Sou Naruto.

- Prazer em conhece-lo. Vi você hoje com a Sakura, há algo entre vocês?

Ia mentir e dizer que sim, mas a própria Sakura interviu.

- Eu moro no mesmo dormitório que ele, Bakasuke! -Sakura pisou no pé de Sasuke. -Naruto, você não contou nada sobre ontem a noite, certo?

- O-ontem a noite? -Sasuke repetiu em voz alta, e foi derrubado no chão por Sakura.

- Não pense besteira, Bakasuke. -Sakura disse.

Ri demais de Sasuke, que em seguida provoco uma corrente de risadas entre nós três. A aula começa, e pelo visto, Sasuke era inteligente. Conseguiu dizer todas as respostas que o professor pedia, mas eu, mal acertei uma.

- Psiu, Naruto-kun. Toma -Sasuke me passou um papel, que dizia "Me ajuda,cara" -Joga isso pra mim sempre que o professor perguntar.

- Valeu, cara. -Peguei o papel e guardei.

Saímos nós três, como amigos e Sakura nos mostrou os lugares da cidade, dois shoppings, a estação de trem e o caminho para o dormitório. Cheguei e percebi que estava lá outra pessoa. Tinha cabelo de tijela e olhos grande e negros, usava um uniforme do 3o ano, assim como Tenten e falava com a própria.

- Lee, não pode sair a noite, regras da comandante.

- Vou ficar bem. Não se preocupe, Ten.

Ele saiu correndo em direção ao nada.

- Quem era o rapaz? -Perguntei.

- Um amigo, Rock Lee. -Tenten falou, e em seguida subiu as escadas.

- Melhor ir dormir cedo, terá um loooongo dia amanhã -Sakura também subiu

Subi em seguida, dormi novamente, mas a meia noite, o mesmo garoto estava lá.

- Olá de novo, Uzumaki. -Ele dizia sorrindo, e me eu me perguntava como ele entrou.

- Olá, garoto...

- Não me chamo garoto, me chamo Konohamaru. Mas bem, amanhã será lua cheia.

- Foda-se.

- Deveria se preocupar, ninguém escapa da morte, pode retarda-la, mas não escapa-la.

E Konohamaru sumiu. Consegui dormir em paz. Na manhã seguinte, voltei a escola, depois da aula, sai com Sasuke a um fliperama.

- Naruto-kun, já é quase meia noite, tenho que ir, te vejo amanhã.

Voltei para casa, ninguém estava lá. Então dormi. Algumas horas depois acordei com um barulho da porta, e Sakura entrou.

- Te explico depois, vamos! -Ela exclamou,me deu uma faca e me puxou para fora.

Descemos as escadas e ouvimos um barulho na porta.

- Bicho estúpido, corre, para o terraço. -E puxou-me novamente

Fomos até o terraço e trancamos a porta.

- Acho que estamos seguros -Ela suspirou e falou algo com Tenten sobre uma sombra que ela achou com Rock Lee.

- O que?! Como assim a Shadow que vocês encontraram é a errada?! -Ela jogou o comunicador no chão assim que viu aquela coisa no telhado.

Tinha várias pernas, um corpo parecido com um fantoche, com cabelos ruivos e olhos vermelhos, aquela coisa olhou para Sakura, que pegou a mesma arma do outro dia e tentou atirar em sua própria cabeça, mas ela caiu na minha frente. Sinto algo me dizendo para pega-la, e por pressão, a pego e atiro em minha própria cabeça.

- Per...so...NA!


	3. Personaruto - Espíritos e Travesseiros

Por favor, deêm review para me incentivar a continuar :)

"Meu irmão e o time dele saíram em missão e vamos em uma merda de restaurante, injusto, não?"

Ahihiko-sempai nos reservou já uma mesa, então não precisamos de enfrentar uma fila.

- Por que estamos aqui, sendo que meu irmão tá lá escoltando um mercador? -Protestei, eu tinha uma péssima maneira de reclamar das coisas, o que gerava "execuções" da Mitsuru contra todo mundo.

- Bem...Ahihiko-sempai vai discutir com o Hokage e conseguir nossa missão,é uma questão de tempo, Minako-san. -Fuuka falou, do mesmo jeito de sempre.

- Mas não quero esperar nessa porcaria de restaurante, vamos! -Puxei Fuuka e todos nos olharam, ela ficou vermelha e, pelo instinto, me empurrou na parede.

- Mas que merda, Fuuka! -Comecei a preparar um Rasengan, mas Ken me impediu.

- As duas, parem. -Ahihiko estava na porta.

- O que deu, continuamos com a missão? -Eu.

- Não. Mas vamos do mesmo jeito. Não preciso das ordens do Hokage para meu livre arbítrio.

- É isso aí, Ahihiko-sempai!

Nossa missão era procurar uma entidade que andou matando o gado da região, descreviam sempre como algo rápido e com uma fumaça preta em volta, chegamos ao local a noite.

- Então, descreva a criatura. -Ahihiko perguntou a um dos moradores.

- Não tivemos uma visão boa, estava a noite, mas sua presença era rápida e com algo preto em volta dele.

- Já matei essa. É o capeta, fim de jogo, dá nossa grana. -Falei.

- Cala a boca, Arisato. -Ahihiko.

Me calei e ele nos mostrou o local, que agora estava com urubus e cheiro podre.

- Não vamos mexer com demônios, não é. Deixa isso pro John Constantine... -Estava apavorada por um monstro ou fantasma aparecer em minha frente.

Continuamos e decidimos dormir no local, com uma pessoa vigiando de cada vez, dormi ao meio de Fuuka e Ken, usando a garota como travesseiro.

- Fuuka-chan, você é macia... -Disse.

- Minako-san, sinto lhe informar...mas está deitada nos meus peitos. -Fuuka corou.

Me levantei e também corei. "Que pornografia é essa?" pensei, sorte que o Ken estava dormindo. Algum tempo depois, estava na minha vez de ficar vigiando, por várias vezes pensava ver alguma coisa e a paranoia tomava conta de mim, porém...

- Olá, querida. -Ouvi algo falando em minha frente e vi que era um garoto com pijama listrado e cabelos pretos. -Me siga...

Senti a tentação de seguir o garoto, mas a única coisa que fiz foi um berro e saí correndo gritando socorro.

- Mas que merda, Arisato. Você é muito paranoica! -Ahihiko gritou.

Olhei para trás e o garoto ainda estava ali e comecei a segui-lo.

(Os capítulos serão meio curtinhos, mas vou tentar lançar vários por semana, por favor avaliem...)


End file.
